


Unbelievable

by sarahbeara2010



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbeara2010/pseuds/sarahbeara2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, what happened tonight...let's keep it just between us, okay?"</p><p>"As if anybody would ever believe me if I told. But don't worry...it's our little secret."</p><p>A promise is a promise...especially when it's so unbelievable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> This story may or may not be based on true events. The names may or may not have been changed to protect the identities of the innocent, the intoxicated, and the slightly whorish.  
> ")
> 
> This story may also be viewed at www.justinbieberfanfictionplus.com.

**Unbelievable**

The strong vibrations of my cell phone against my desk snap me out of my work-induced boredom. I shift my blank gaze from my computer screen to the phone, immediately feeling the boredom fade away when I see that the call is coming from my best friend and roommate, Teagan. Like me, she isn't big on talking on the phone, so whenever she calls instead of just texting, it means that something _major_ is going on.

"Hey, Tea, what's up?" I lean back in my chair and swivel slightly from side to side as I answer the call.

" _Please_ come home _right now_!" she begs, urgency in her voice.

I stop swiveling, feeling my heartbeat quicken. "Is something wrong? Did we get robbed? Is the place on fire? Oh, my God, did one of the dogs die?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that!" she assures me quickly, and I breathe a sigh of relief as she continues speaking. "But you are _never_ going to believe who is at our house right now!"

"Well, maybe I will, and maybe I won't," I reply, starting to swivel in my chair once again and tapping my foot as I wait for her to spill the juicy details. "Let me hear it."

"Justin Bieber."

Hearing that name, I go motionless again and just sit in silence for a few moments.

" _The_ Justin Bieber?" I ask when I am finally a little less shell-shocked.

" _The_ Justin Bieber." She confirms. "I got home from work about thirty minutes ago, and he showed up about ten minutes after that. And he is absolutely drunk off his _ass_!"

"Oh, my God, I freaking _hate_ you right now!" I exclaim, silently cursing my work schedule. "Why does all the cool stuff happen when I'm miles away at the office and bored out of my mind?"

"This is so _not_ cool!" she retorts. "It's awkward and freaky and...it's just plain _weird_! I'm out on the porch right now, and he's just lying all over the couch with his boots on the floor and another beer in his hand."

"It's like Heaven," I murmur in awe. "How exactly did this wonderful blessing come to be?"

"Hardly!" she insists, groaning. "And I have no _clue_ how it happened! I mean, he _did_ start working at the office a few weeks ago, but it's not like we've magically become best friends during that time! What the heck am I supposed to do? He doesn't seem like he's going anywhere anytime soon!"

"Good!" I practically shout in excitement. "He doesn't _need_ to go anywhere! At least, not for the next two hours or so. Unfortunately, that's probably how long it's going to be before I'm home, thanks to this stupid city council meeting that I've got to go cover. Ugh...why in the _world_ did I become a journalist? Why didn't I just become a secretary like you so that I would be off work and at home when all of the cool, awesome stuff happened?"

"Trust me, I would _gladly_ trade places with you!" she replies with another groan. "Since you're working late, I guess I'll go pick up Alyssa so that maybe this won't be so horribly awkward."

"You guys be good to my baby," I tease.

With a noise that sounds like something along the lines of a disgusted gag, Teagan grumbles her good-bye and hangs up the phone. I hang up as well, groaning once more at my long hours and hoping that I won't miss out on all of the fun.

Justin Bieber is quite possibly one of the most gorgeous creatures that has ever been produced. He's two years older than Teagan and me and was involved in an on-again-off-again relationship with our friend and classmate, Ashlynn, from the time that we were in eighth grade to the time that we were sophomores. My mother was one of his caretakers when he was in daycare before I was born and when I was very young, and we were raised in the same church.

Although being members of the same church meant that we spent a pretty large amount of time around one another--especially once we both became members of the youth group--Justin and I had never been all buddy-buddy with one another. We were on good terms and engaged in polite conversations here and there, but we definitely weren't best friends or anything like that.

I'll always remember the time during my sophomore year that our youth group put on a play as a fundraiser for an upcoming mission trip. During that play, I got lucky enough to be involved in an entire scene with only Justin and his best friend, Grayson, one of Ashlynn's five adorable older brothers. Can anybody say "floating on clouds?" Because I certainly was at that time!

Like just about every other girl who had gone to school at Stratford Northwestern Secondary School at the same time that he did--with the exception of Teagan and several others who were apparently blind--I had swooned over him while watching him play football and baseball...and even just walk down the hallway or open his locker. As a sophomore--after he and Ashlynn had called it quits for good--I actually had what was considered a "bona-fide crush" on  him. It was always a hopeless case--he was wildly popular and highly sought-after, and although I was fairly popular myself, I most certainly did not fit the profile of his expected mate. He was the perfect definition of "tall, dark, and handsome," and I was...well, I was more along the lines of medium-height, blond, and thought-to-be-pretty-by-some-but-not-considered-all-that-attractive-by-most. Still, though...every girl needs that little fantasy to help keep her from dying of boredom during geometry class, right?

Once the incredibly dull, snore-worthy city council meeting is finally adjourned, I high-tail it to my car and eagerly begin the drive from London to Stratford. I text Teagan and tell her that I'm on my way, and much to my delight, she informs me that Justin is still settled comfortably on our couch (having left only momentarily once ore twice to go get more booze from an unknown location) with no apparent intentions of permanently abandoning his position anytime soon...much to the annoyance of Teagan. Alyssa, on the other hand, is sharing my excitement and encouraging Justin to hang around for as long as he likes.

After managing to arrive in Stratford in only twenty minutes instead of the usual thirty (it's actually about an hour-long drive, but for people like me who never abide by the speed limit, it never takes that long), I park my car in the driveway and fluff my hair, giving my appearance a once-over in the rearview mirror before hopping out and trotting into the house.

"Darcie!" Justin slurs excitedly once I enter the living room. He is sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of Bud Light Lime in his hand while Teagan slumps in the nearby recliner trying to hide her displeasure and Alyssa beams from the adjacent loveseat. "How is work at the 'London Free Press?'"

"It's much better now that I'm finally out of that God-forsaken city council meeting," I sigh with relief as I toss my keys onto the coffee table and plop down next to Alyssa. "How are things going for you?"

"Oh...pretty chill," he replies, stretching lazily like a cat in the sunshine before he takes a swig from the bottle in his hand. "Can't really complain."

"That makes one of us," Teagan mutters under her breath.

Alyssa and I counter her negative response by giggling like love-struck schoolgirls and sharing a look that we both understand means, "Oh, my gosh, he is so incredibly _adorable_ , and it's so amazingly _awesome_ that he is actually choosing to hang out with _us_ of all people!" She may be eighteen, and I may be twenty-one, but Justin's hotness still brings out the inner starry-eyed, boy-crazy sixteen-year-old in the two of us. Some things never change.

After about another half hour, Alyssa regretfully announces that she has to return home, a destination to which Teagan must drive her. I am invited to tag along, but decline. Justin is still not showing any signs of going anywhere anytime soon, and what kind of host would I be if I just left him all by his lonesome? Plus, I can tell by the look on Teagan's face that she definitely doesn't like the idea of him being alone and drunk in our house.

"So...Darcie," Justin says between swigs of beer once the two of us are alone. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Just work, mostly," I reply, trying my hardest to sound nonchalant and keep it cool. "How about you?"

"Pretty much the same," he answers.

He throws back the rest of his booze and rises to his feet, wobbling slightly before making his way to the kitchen to dispose of the empty bottle. Returning to the room a moment later, he heads back to the couch, but stops when he reaches the loveseat on which I am sitting.

Curious, I lift my gaze to meet his...and almost as soon as I do, his lips are advancing toward mine.

An instant before our lips meet, something inside of me freaks out, and I turn my head to the side abruptly. Flustered, I look at him with my eyebrow cocked. "Um...what...what are you doing?"

His face takes on a wide-eyed expression of innocence, and he shrugs his shoulders. "I can't kiss you?"

 _Of_ course _you can kiss me!_ Shrieks the voice in my head as I force myself to fight off the urge to just grab that gorgeous face of his in my hands and smooch him like he's never been smooched before.

"You're drunk," I point out with a giggle.

"Am _not_ ," he denies adamantly, his words slurring all the while. "I've only had, like, six beers. If anything, I'm just buzzed."

"Really?" I giggle in response. "Because you seem a little bit more than just buzzed to me."

"I'm not," he insists, flashing me a charming smile before the innocent expression returns to his face. "Come on. Just one little kiss."

"Well..." I giggle once again, chewing on my lower lip.

Realizing that I may never get a chance like this one ever again and that there's really nothing for me to lose, I finally nod and grin at him. "Okay. One little kiss."

"Excellent," he whispers, that oh-so-charming grin returning to his face as he lowers his lashes and kneels down on the floor, leaning in to meet my lips with his own. Hearing my heartbeat thump wildly in my ears, I close my eyes and draw in a deep breath as I wait for our lips to meet.

It seems like it takes hours for it to happen, but in reality, it only takes a moment or two. I absolutely melt at the feeling of his perfect, pouty lips pressing against my own in the way that I always dreamed about in my sophomore-year fantasies.

We part from the kiss after a few moments and share a small smile before he reaches out and gently caresses my cheek. Reconnecting our lips, he runs his tongue across my bottom lip, and I allow him entrance into my mouth, running my fingers through his lucious hair as the kiss deepens.

"Let's go in your room," he suggests in a whisper when we part once again.

"Hold that thought," I giggle, motioning for him to stay put before excusing myself.

I duck into my room and quickly tidy it up a bit, tossing the small pile of dirty laundry that is on the floor into the closet and straightening up the covers on the bed. After turning on the purple lamp that sits on my dresser and flipping off the overhead light, I return to the living room with a smile. "Okay, come on."

"What, did you have to go clean up or something?" he says teasingly, getting to his feet and following me into my room.

I laugh and nod, biting my lip as he looks around and then goes and sits down on the edge of my bed, motioning for me to follow him.

"Well, you did a good job," he says with a smile before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down so that I am straddling his waist. Our lips reunite once more, and he shifts us so that I am lying on my back underneath him.

I can't believe this is happening. I seriously can't _believe_ it. I mean, this completely drop-dead gorgeous--albeit drunk and in denial about being drunk--creature could be making out with anybody his handsome little heart desires...and he's making out with _me_ of all people.

So what if I was basically the only readily available prey? So what if he won't ever speak of this moment ever again? So what if Teagan comes busting through the front door and realizes what we're up to and hounds me about it until Kingdom Come?

I am going to enjoy this. Every. Single. _Minute._

After a couple of minutes of mind-blowing tonsil hockey, Justin pulls back and looks down at me with heavy-lidded eyes. Biting down on my lower lip, I gaze up at him as he takes hold of the hem of my shirt and raises his eyebrows, silently asking me for permission to continue. Throwing caution even harder to the wind, I nod, and he slowly raises my shirt and bra just enough to expose my breasts.

I gasp and moan softly as his lips close around my right nipple, sucking gently as the thumb and forefinger of his left hand knead my left nipple, deepening the pleasure that I feel. His tantalizing brown eyes flick to mine, clouded with lust and making me go weak in the knees.

He returns his lips to mine, and our tongues resume their heated battle for dominance in each other's mouths. Slowly, his hand trails down my body and comes to a stop at the button of my jeans.

I feel him begin to tug at them in an attempt to get the button undone. Finally forcing myself out of the stupor induced by his booze-flavored smooches, I place my hand over his and gently remove it from its current location.

He pulls back from the kiss and opens his eyes to gaze into mine. "Do you not want to?"

"Yeah, since I was, like, sixteen," I breathe, causing both of us to chuckle. "But unfortunately, I can't. I'm on...well, you know."

"Oh, I see." He nods understandingly before biting his lip and raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, there's other stuff you can do, you know. I mean, if you want to."

Immediately knowing what he is implying (and feeling a sense of disbelieving excitement about the fact that he actually wants me to do it), I grin and nod, triyng to make my reply sound completely nonchalant. "Sure, I can do that."

"Awesome," he breathes.

He traps my lips with his once more, and as we kiss, I can feel him unbuttoning his pants, followed by the sound of his zipper being dragged down. He goes from hovering over me to reclining against the headboard, a smile on his face as he looks at me expectantly, pulling down his jeans and boxers to reveal his member.

There it is. Every bit as gigantic and beautiful and perfect as I have ever imagined it being. And it's mine--all mine, with which to do whatever I desire. Well...for now, anyway. So, instead of just sitting here being all swoony and dramatic...I guess I had better get to work, huh?

Gently curling my fingers around his shaft, I smile at the way that his body tenses in anticipation. Bringing my face close to his nether region, I wet my lips before slipping them over the silken head of his member and beginning to slowly move my head up and down.

He grunts his approval, thrusting his hips in time with my mouth as the bobbing of my head gets quicker. Moaning sexily, he reaches down to stroke my hair.

"Yes," he sighs, his hand guiding my head up and down on his member. "You are _so_ good at this."

Hearing that, I hum in delight, sending vibrations down his shaft and making him moan. It might seem like a really slutty and horrible thing to be proud of, but pride is exactly what I am feeling right now. After all, what woman in her right mind _wouldn't_ be at least a tiny bit proud that she knows how to please a man?

I spend a little time catering to Justin's silky head, licking around the tip before giving it a series of rapid flicks with my tongue and reveling in the sweet sounds of his pleasured moans and panting. I deepthroat him a couple of times before quickening my pace, bobbing my head up and down so furiously that the bed begins to shake.

Moaning something that sounds relatively close to, "Oh, fuck, yeah," Justin uses his hands to still my head and begins wildly bucking his hips. I tighten my lips around him, allowing the tip of my tongue to trace across the underside of his shaft as he rapidly draws himself in and out.

Before long, a spew of profanity erupts from his lips, and he stills. His body grows tense as I feel his warm cum--slightly bitter from the alcohol--shoot into my mouth and bring my hand to wrap around his member, milking him for every drop.

When the well runs dry, I remove my mouth from him and sit up, wiping the corners of my lips as I swallow his seed. "Was it good?" I ask, biting my lip and smiling at him.

"It was fucking _amazing_ ," he pants, chuckling lightly as he smiles at me in return. "Thank you."

"Oh, my pleasure," I laugh. "I hate to ruin the moment or whatever, but we should probably get back into the living room before Teagan comes back. She would wring my neck if she caught us in this position."

"That would suck," he laughs, getting to his feet and pulling up his jeans.

We start to head for the door, but he stops me by placing a hand on my arm. "Hey, what happened tonight...let's keep it just between us, alright?"

I giggle in response. "As if anybody would ever believe me if I told," I say, causing him to laugh lightly as well before I continue. "But don't worry...it's our little secret."

After one more smile, we return to our previous positions in the living room. Teagan arrives shortly after, trying hard to conceal her disgusted sneer when she sees that Justin is still here.

Lucky for her, he rises to his feet and bids us adieu about five minutes after she joins us. "I'm calling it a night. Got to be up early for work in the morning, so..."

"We'll drive you to your truck," Teagan offers a little too eagerly, and I chuckle and nod my head. Justin accepts the proposition, and the three of us head for Teagan's car.

Their office is just right around the block from the house, so it's a short trip. After ensuring that Justin gets himself loaded in and on his way safely (well, as safely as he can in his present condition), we head back home.

"Oh, my gosh, I am _so_ glad that's over!" Teagan exclaims. "I don't see how you could stand to put up with it! _Especially_ by yourself! What did you guys do while I was gone, anyway?"

"Just...chilled," I reply, trying my absolute best to sound casual.

Apparently, I'm successful, because Teagan merely continues her rant about how annoying and extremely weird the evening has been.

Some girls in my position might have been quick to break the promise they had made to Justin--especially in the company of their best friend, who knew all of their other secrets. However, I am completely intent on keeping my secrecy vow intact.

A promise is a promise...especially when it's just so _unbelievable._


End file.
